Just a Dream
by Jae o.o
Summary: I was a normal teenager but with a gift now I’m in the middle of a war. The only thing that can help me is what I thought was a legend. -Vampire Fic- Full Summary Inside! Rated M for Mature Content. Read and Review
1. Prologue

_Hey y'all, this is my new Naruto fanfic called Just a Dream. It's another vampire fic, but I got the idea from a few books that I've read and a few fanfics as well. So thank you for those who inspired me.__Pairings include: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTenten, and ShikaIno. More to come! I hope you enjoy!_

Full Summery: I was a normal teenager but with a gift now I'm in the middle of a war. The only thing that can help me is what I thought was a legend. I never thought that I would ever be of any importance but now I'm being hunted for my 'gift'. My father was murdered for trying to warn me but instead I meet a vampire who happens to be here to help me. And now I'm learning that the people I have known for years are vampires. Why the hell didn't I see any of this coming?! This all has to be a dream. Just a Dream.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Just a Dream**

--+--

Prologue

I got my car keys and started to the door. I knew my boss was probably going to fire me at this rate. I'm always running out without an explanation or with one she has already heard before. She's most likely looking for somebody to replace me right now. I can hear her right now as I push some of my coworkers and customers out of the way.

"Sakura, where the hell do you think you are going?! Get back here!" she exclaimed raising her blood pressure higher than normal, not good for someone who is on the medication. I flinched and groaned inwardly. I should be use to this by now but I'm not, not even close.

"Sorry, Sam! I got to go my, um, dad has been a car accident. I'll make up the time later!" I yelled rushing out the door but not before hearing her wail.

"Accident my ass! You said that last time!" I sighed. I needed to think up some more excuses for this or start looking for a new job. I get in my, Honda Civic and sped off, not caring about my job anymore I had to hurry. I had to be there before she went through with it; if I don't… I can't think like that because if I do I won't make it. I needed to get there no matter what. I better give my favorite people in the entire world a call just in case I don't make it.

"This is nine-one-one how my we help you?" asked the lady on the other end of the phone. I hesitate for a moment and I said the one thing I could think of. "I'm so sorry. My nephew called you. He's only two and loves playing with my cell phone." I mentally cursed and kicked myself for being so stupid. I had to figure this out on my own. The cops couldn't do anything, besides they would scare her to death. "That's all right ma'am. Have a good day." she said. I tell her thank you and hang up. I glanced at my speedometer and winced. I really should not be doing a hundred and seven in a fifty-five zone but really I had no choice.

God, please don't let me get pulled over, please. I prayed but I started to relax as I pulled onto the street. I knew this place by heart so I didn't need to worry about not going to the right place.

I can't believe she is going to do this. Why the hell didn't she talk to me? Did she think I wouldn't understand, that I would judge her, or turn her into a physic ward? Damn it. I could feel the tears begin to form but I had to stay strong.

I pulled into her driveway and parked. I rushed to the door and began to look for the spare key. It didn't take long to find it; it was hidden behind the mailbox. I rolled my eyes; they needed to be more creative or get robbed one. I shake my head. Focus Sakura, focus. As soon as I unlocked the door I rushed to her room.

"No!" I yelled opening her door. She looked up at me with wide eyes. I looked at her with shock and then I looked at the gun in her hands. I opened my mouth to speak but she bet me to it.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" I could hear the depression and pain in her voice; of course I didn't miss the surprise either. "Ino, what are you doing?" I asked in a whisper. I couldn't get my voice any higher. Her eyes were suddenly glued to the gun as she began to speak.

"I couldn't take it anymore, Sakura. I'm tired of waking up and getting a beating for no reason. I'm tired of being treated like a slave every damn day. I'm just tired, Sakura. Besides my parents said they didn't want me anyway so I thought I would make them happy for once." She picked up the gun. I froze and before I could stop I began to tell her my secrets.

"I know all of that Ino. I knew you were getting beat but at the time I first found out I was just a kid." I paused and looked at her. Her eyes were wide and she wasn't moving but I couldn't stop, not now.

"I didn't know how to help you and when I didn't see anything over the years I didn't think it was happening anymore. I'm sorry. I should have done something then but I'm doing something now." My voice was growing stronger now and she began to put the gun done. "I'm not losing my best friend, my sister. I can't. I need some one to talk to. I can get you out of here."

I stopped to let the information I gave her to sink in. I walked over to her and sat across from her and we just stared at each other. "How did you know?" she asked putting a tighter grip on the gun.

I sighed. "You know those "dreams" I tell you about. Well they are not dreams they're visions. I saw you pull the trigger, Ino. Do you know how these affect me? I feel the pain and angst you felt and I felt the bullet go through my head." She flinched at my words but she had to know. It was time I told somebody.

"You felt that, my pain? Why haven't you told me this before?" I smiled. She was becoming herself slowly. "Technically, I did tell you just not the whole truth." She glared at me. "Technically my foot. You've been having visions about me and you never said or did anything." I sighed; damn this was giving me a migraine. "I told you I saw that when I was like six. I didn't know it was a vision at the time. I didn't have anymore about you after that, well until now anyway." I looked at the gun and then her. She still would not let go of it. I was beginning to think I should have told the cops.

"Ino, are you going to put the gun down?" I asked in a shaky voice and fear was definitely evident. She looked up at me then the gun. "I think I'll keep my life for now. You did say you could get me out of here right?" she smiled and dropped the gun. "Yeah, I can get you out of here. Just pack you some close and get ready to tell people your story; we are heading to the police station." She nodded and started to pack. I looked at the gun and picked it up. I opened it and put the bullets in the trash can. "Okay I'm ready."

As we were driving to the police station everything was silent at least it was until Ino finally remembered something. "Sakura, how did you get in my house?" I stopped at the red light and smiled. I turned to her and answered. "I found your spare. You know anyone could've broken in. It wasn't that hard to find." She laughed as started for the station again. "You're right. It's not, but I'm glad it was you who broke in and not a robber." I laughed and turned into the police station. "Sakura, thanks for saving me." I looked at her and gave her a hug. "I would never let anything happen to family. Now let's get this over with."

* * *

_Alright y'all! Tell me if I sould continue or what? I hope you like it. I promise it does get better. I'm working on chapters one and two now. Before y'all ask yes it is a vampire fic. This is just the the intro to Sakura's ability. _

* * *


	2. Chapter 1: Witness

* * *

_I would like to take the time to thank those of you who reviewed and the ones who at least read it. It's nice to know that people at least read it. I would also like to say sorry for any errors in this story. I'm not a perfect writer or editor but I love to write. _

_Reviews: 4_

_Hits: 99 _

* * *

**Full Summery:** I never thought that I would ever be of any importance but here I am in the middle of a war between you won't believe it vampires. I use to be a normal teenager, who happens to be able see things, and now I'm being hunted for my 'gift'. My father was murdered for trying to warn me but instead I met a vampire who happens to be here to help me. And now I'm learning that the people I'm around were vampires. Why the hell didn't I see any of this coming?! This all has to be a dream. Just a Dream.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Just a Dream**

**--+--**

Chapter One: Witness

Just when I thought my day couldn't get worse; I forget my lunch money in my other jeans, which were in my room lying on my bedroom floor. I think. I can never remember that money for the life of me. I sighed as I got out of the lunch line and dang it they were serving chicken sticks. I groaned as I headed over to sit with my group, which is in the corner of the lunch room away from all the preps. We have sat there since our freshman year and now we are juniors, I can't believe we lasted this long.

As I continued my way to the "odd table" as it was so often called by the popular students and the ones who don't like us. The reason it was known as the "odd table" was because we are the only students to not be corrupted by the dark-side that is high school. We actually want to have brain cells and go make something of ourselves. We know high school is the best time in our lives, so they say, but we also know there is more to life than just high school.

I sighed as I sat down at my regular spot. I try to surpass a groan when I see that my friends are eating and I have nothing to eat. I hate them at the moment. I really want something to eat; I haven't eaten all day and it's starting to get to me. I try to focus on other things like the conversation at hand, to forget my growth in hunger. I should have eaten breakfast this morning. Stupid, stupid me!

As I try to forget my hunger, my brain starts to wonder and it goes to friends. Don't ask me how but it does, weird huh?

Ino Yamanaka, she is my best friend, has been since grade school. She also thinks we were separated at birth, but let me say here and now that definitely didn't happen. She is the blonde, blue eyed one next to Shawn Winchester.

He is Ino's cousin though she denies it as much as possible. He is unique. He is the funny one out of us; never a dull moment with him around, but the amazing thing about him is that he can also be some you can count on. The one laughing in front of him is Tenten.

It's just Tenten by the way. For some reason she does not have a last name. I told that she could have mine but she just laughed. She is the sporty one and use to have a small crush on Shawn; I'm the only one who knows that.

Alright now I need to actually focus on the conversation because me thinking is so not helping me.

"Anyways, I saw him- Oh hi Sakura. Where's your food?" asked a very concerned voice from Ino, my Twin, so she claims.

"I don't have any money." I replied shrugging as if I don't care but of course nothing goes my way. My stomach growled, loudly. I blushed as everyone around the table turned to look at me. My friends glanced at one another and smiled. Then Tenten pushed her tray towards me. I looked at her and she just smiled.

"We knew you didn't have your money with you so I got you a tray."

I looked at them astonished. I knew my friends know me pretty well but jeez I didn't think they knew me that well. I smiled but then it dawned on me.

"What about you?" I asked point at her.

She just laughed. "Sakura you know I never eat schools food. It makes me sicker than a dog."

I laugh at my friend's comment and gladly took the food away from her. Now that I think about it she never did eat school food; never knew exactly why that was. Well I don't care now and I'm certainly not going to complain about it either.

"So what were you all talking about before I interrupted?" I asked taking a huge bite from a chicken stick. Ino smiled glad the conversation was back to her and her story. She loves telling stories which always had a hot guy or a sale in it.

"Right before I was_ rudely_ interrupted," she said glancing at me and I of course smiled back. "Were talking about the unbelievable gorgeous men at Kohona University; that are to hot to belong in Kohona in the first place." I knew it! It _was _about guys. I think she knows more about that topic more than school information.

"Thank you by the way I did not want to here anymore." Shawn said taking my hand in his. I smile but then yell at him, playfully, for making me stop eating.

"Anyway, you know that one guy Sasuke Uchiha? Well I saw him last weekend and girl you will not believe what happened!" she exclaimed smiling and making silly gestures with her hands. I asked the dieing question she wanted me to ask the "what happened?" one and she went off.

Shawn started to make talking hands right behind her which of course made me laugh and her hit him in the back of the head. When I turned to look at Tenten who hadn't spoken a word since Sasuke's name was mentioned and she had a worried look on her face.

I turn to whisper to her so Ino won't notice I'm ignoring her at least for the moment.

"Hey, what's up with you?" She jumps and turns toward me and whispers.

"It's nothing. Really. I was kind of day dreaming again since I all ready heard the story," she smiled then turned to listen to Ino's story. I didn't buy that. I don't like buying crap and that was a truck full of it, I can't believe my friend would do that to me. I furrowed my brows and listened to the rest of Ino's story.

"So yeah, he was so mysterious and sexy but that's not the point, the point is he talked to me!" Ino exclaimed clapping. I raised a brow and surpassed a sigh. This was Ino's problem she told long stories just to say something like this. I have failed as a "twin".

"You told a novel just to tell us that Sasuke Uchiha talked to you?"

"Well yeah. I had to tell the events leading up to the important news." Ino said in a matter of fact tone.

"Ino, I'm sorry but Sasuke doesn't talk to anybody but a select few of people. And before you ask I would know because Neji is one of his friends." Tenten said smiling.

My mouth dropped just then. Tenten just backed sassed Ino, which never happens, never. I decided to take a chance and glance at Ino, oh I wish I hadn't. This is going to end badly.

"Are you calling me a liar, Tenten?" she asked glaring daggers at the poor girl. Tenten ignored the glare and stood ready to leave, but when she did I notice something I never saw before. Was that a fang?

"Ino, I'm just saying what my friend told me and my opinion. If you don't like it, well, you are just going to have to get use to the idea that not everyone or everything revolves around you." she said in a tone that was defiantly not Tenten. She sounded threatening. The sporty and keeps to herself Tenten, threatening? It was impossible, simply impossible well at least in my book.

Shawn and I just stared and blinked like idiots. We never saw Tenten and Ino fight and we just don't know what to do about it. I turned to look at Ino and she was gaping and red as a tomato. Thankfully before Ino could speak Shawn interjected.

"You know what I think we are just tired and stressed with nine weeks exams coming up and we need to chill out. So I got a plan Sakura you go with Ino and I'll go with Tenten. Then will meet at the courtyard after our discussions, sound good?"

I sighed and stood up grabbing my tray and Ino's hand. "Sounds great to me. Come on, Ino, we need to talk anyway." Ino just nodded and follow me to the choir room.

We were in the choir room for almost ten minutes before Ino started to talk to me. "Why the choir room?" I looked up shocked to hear a voice besides my own.

"This is the only room that we can chat in without people bothering us while we talk." I said shrugging and looking around like I really didn't care what the hell was going on.

Ino sighed. "I love Tenten like a sister but she is _really pissing me off lately_. I mean it's like she has become somebody else. Have you noticed?"

Yeah I noticed but I didn't want to say anything until I asked Tenten what was going on.

"No I haven't. She seems like the same Tenten to me." I hated lying to my best friend but I wanted answers and if lying was the way to get them then I will do it.

"Well she has. She is much more mean and she is "day dreaming" a lot. She also never eats not just the school's food either. She doesn't any food period." I frowned. I did notice that detail but I never said anything maybe she was never hungry or she didn't have that money to get food. Oh man I'm getting a migraine.

"She is extremely pale and-" I didn't want to hear anymore so I decided to tune her. I began to think back to all the times with Tenten. Now that I really think about it Ino was right. Tenten was really pale and I never saw her eat anything.

Oh. My. God.

She was anorexic! My Tenten was anorexic!

"Ino? Do you think Tenten is anorexic?" I asked in a whisper. I couldn't get my voice any higher than that not that I wanted too. I just couldn't believe it. Tenten as never been the type to do something like that, but then again I've only known her for two years.

"I think so. I'm all the signs are there. We need to have an intervention."

"I think we need to talk to Tenten and find out what's going on, instead of jumping to conclusions." Tenten was smarter than this and I have a feeling we are far off from the truth. Besides what about what I saw in the lunch room? I'm most likely going crazy like always.

Ino raised a brow but the bell rang before she could say anything more on the topic. I stood and smiled at her and praise the Lord she smiled back. It was our silent agreement to not say anything more about the topic. We headed for the meeting place without another word to one another. When we arrived Shawn was the only one there. Ino and I looked around but say no sign of the brown eyed girl.

"Don't bother asking. Neji came by and got her. Lucky she gets to go home early." he said crossing is arms sulking.

"Did she say anything?" I asked holding my breath.

"Yeah, she said she was sorry and that she didn't mean to speak out of place."

"She should be sorry. She hurt my feelings and embarrassed me in front of everyone in the lunch room." Ino said acting like a spoiled rich kid. I just sighed and turned to make my exit.

"Guys heading to class. I'll text Tenten and find out what the heck is going on." I waved and I didn't bother waiting for a response. I wanted to chat with Tenten. I really was scared and worried about her. I love that girl like a sister. I didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

I went to class, history, so glad that it was the last class of the day. All we were doing was watching a movie so it was time for me to text. Luckily my teacher didn't care as long as it didn't make a noise. I got out my lime green Razor and search for Tenten's number. I find it and begin to text.

_Hey what's goin' on?_

I waited and waited and I never got a text back. I furrowed my brows, something thing was not right. Not right at all. I tried again. I know I was being a pain but hey I was just looking out.

_Ten, c'mon txt b._

I waited and still nothing. I sighed. I'm giving up for the rest of the period. I'm going to go to sleep and nobody better wake me up or I'll kill them.

I was sleeping so good we I felt my phone vibrate under my jacket. I was going to kill whoever just text me but when I saw the name I knew was going to forgive and forget.

_Sry was busy. I tell ya _

_l8er I just had 2 get out._

I shook my head at the lame excuse. She needed to go see a therapist; of course we all need a little couch talk every now and then. That isn't saying much I needed to see one more than anyone else.

_S'okay. heard Neji _

_came & got ya?_

I looked up at the clock and it read three o'clock. Praise God! School is almost out! I can go home a sleep! Wait no I can't. I have to work! Someone please just kill me now. I started to gather my stuff, reluctantly, when I got a message.

_Yea, he did. _

I smiled. She so likes him which who in their right minds wouldn't. He was gorgeous, a sophomore at the University and the most important detail he was single.

_U so lov him. _

She was going to kill me tomorrow and bring me back and do it all over again.

_U no me 2 well._

_I think he likes me 2_

_but who nos. call ya _

_after scool. byez._

I smirked. Okay so I wasn't going to die at least not any time soon. I also know that something was not right, but I had a feeling she's going to tell me what was happening. Tenten was the nicest person anyone would ever meet and she hated making people worry so that meant she would talk. I replied with the time she could get a hold of me and my good-byes.

A quick glance at the clock three minutes to get the rest of my stuff together before announcements. I got my stuff and had a minute to spare so I thought about calling in for work today, but decided against it since it was Friday it would be a busy night. The bell signaling the end of the day pulled me out of my thoughts.

Once the bell rung I raced out of the room and began to call my father, who I haven't seen since my seventeenth birthday. I really wish he would take more time out of his job to see his only daughter very once and a while.

Ever since mom's death he has been very distance and more of a workaholic than his use to be. He use to take me out and visit every weekend. He would tell me what he was working on, how it could help mankind, and what it could do for our planet, but now all I get is 'it's going well' or 'that's none of you concern'. I think my dad hates me or at least likes me from a far.

Man I got family issues; a therapist would love me. A strong husky familiar voice takes me away from memory lane.

"Hello. This is Dr. Haruno."

"Hey dad."

He didn't answer me for awhile. Did he forget about me?

"Sakura?" The man finally speaks it's a miracle.

"Yes. I thought I would call to see how you were doing but if you're busy-"

"I was about to call you," he said which surprised the hell out of me. He never calls me unless it's my birthday or if it's important. Okay I know it's not my birthday so something must have happened. My mind immediately went into overdrive. Did something happen at the office? Is he in danger? Am I in danger? I stopped. I haven't seen anything so it couldn't be anything to bad…I hope. Then again I haven't had a vision in a month so maybe they were gone and something did happen. I began to panic again.

"Dad, is everything okay?"

"Have you had any visions lately? Any at all?" he asked in a hurried tone. It made me panic even more.

"No. None. Why do you ask?"

"Have you had any weird dreams or nightmares?"

I had to think about that one. I think I would know the difference was between a dream and a vision. Dreams were claming and sometimes terrifying, but they are usually things like pretending to be something your not things. Visions on the other hand were a lot more painful because I tend to feel what the person is feeling at that time. There was no way that any of them could be a premonition.

"No. Well I've had dreams but they were definitely not visions. There was no pain and-"

"Sakura I need you to tell what your dreams have been about." I was getting confused. Why would I need to tell him about my dreams? I mean they were just dreams right? I mean there is a slight possibility that they could be visions but highly unlikely. Come on there has been no _pain_. I only see the bad. Always the bad.

"Dad, I don't understand. If I was having a premonition I would be in a serious amount to pain."

"Not necessarily. I've been doing some research and I think that maybe your visions have advanced. Do you still work at the Starlight Café?"

Surprisingly yes I still worked there. I still am waiting for Sam to call me into her office telling me to start the job hunt again. I really hate hunting and maybe she will take pity on me since I haven't run out of there in almost a month.

"Yes I still work there. I'm going there now."

Alright so that was a lie I haven't even left the school's parking lot yet. I was going there after this so technically I was also telling the truth.

"I'll meet you there. I got to go." Before I could tell him my good byes he hung up on me. Something was going to down and there was no way for me to find out. Dad sounded so worried on the phone like he was hiding something.

_My visions had advanced? No way._

I sighed and got in to my little Honda and headed for the café. I so did not want to work today and that little phone call made me dread work even more. I really don't need this today. First that stupid spat between Ino and Tenten, second the whole Tenten anorexic thing –which I still don't believe- and now this thing with my dad. I needed to just stay in bed today.

I was almost at work when my phone started to ring. I knew who it was before I looked at the screen just by the ring tone. It was Tenten. I groaned I really didn't need this; my mind was way too preoccupied. I decided not to answer. I was almost at work and if I knew Tenten she would be there before I was.

I stopped at the red light and leaned back against my seat. I was so tired. I'm beginning to think that everything in my life was so complicated that I couldn't handle it.

_I wonder if I could check myself into a mental institution. _

I looked out my window just to see what was going on and when I did I saw Tenten, Neji, and Sasuke Uchiha standing on the corner of the sidewalk. I rolled down my window to yell at Tenten but I stopped when Sasuke turned and looked at me. I froze. His eyes were red, blood red and I don't mean the kind of red they get when one doesn't get enough sleep either. I stared. He turned his head and I was so thankful for that. If looks could kill I would be dead more times over.

"Hey chick, I tried calling you." she said with fake happiness. I glare at her. When did she get there?

"I know. I was almost to the café and I knew would be there so I thought I would talk to you there." I said smiling. I really didn't want to start anything with Neji and Sasuke right there.

"Oh. Well care to give me a lift? Neji has to go back to class."

I looked over her shoulder and I noticed that Sasuke and Neji were arguing. Tenten looked back and sighed. "Those two never know when to stop." I looked back at her and gave her a shaking laugh. She smiled.

"So about that lift?"

I nodded. She said thank you and went to go tell Neji she had a ride. I knew I was holding up traffic but I really don't give a shit today. I saw Tenten smile at Neji as she began to walk back to me.

I looked back at the two boys and noticed that Sasuke was staring at me. I couldn't turn away it was like he could see into my soul. His eyes were no longer red they were onyx. I guess I just imagined the whole thing. The car door opening pulled me away from him and I smiled.

"Okay let's get going I don't was to give Sam another excuse to want to fire me."

Tenten laughed. "I highly doubt she would do that. Seeing is how you are the only employee that will work until two o'clock in the morning without complaint."

I laughed. She always had a way to make me feel better. I pulled into the Starlight's parking lot and got out of the car. Walking in tow was Tenten. I really wanted to talk to her but I knew that now was so not the right time.

"Sakura, I'm really sorry about the whole thing with Ino. It's just that she shouldn't say anything about someone she doesn't know anything about."

I sighed. "Ten, its okay. Anyway I don't see the big deal about it. All she said was that he talked to her."

"That's the thing of it though. He didn't. I asked him about and he said he didn't he was out of town that weekend. Ino lied."

I looked back at Tenten shocked. Ino lied to us, to me? I couldn't believe it. Ino never lied to me. No, I couldn't say that she did before the whole suicide thing. I shook my head to get rid of all thought on that day. That had been the scariest thing in my entire life. I really don't want to relive it.

"I think Ino is hiding something or she wants me to be the bad guy," She glared at nothing in particular.

"I don't think so Tenten. Maybe it was a guy that looked like Sasuke and Ino thought it was him. You know Ino she forgets things when a hot guy is involved." I said clocking in.

"Yeah, maybe," she said furrowing her brows.

**--+--**

I don't think my dad is going to show. It was almost seven and he still wasn't here. I shrugged. Maybe it wasn't that important after all. Thank the Lord for that. I went to the bar and began to take a break. I was tried and my feet were swelling. I'm going to be so happy to get home and take hot bath, and then I'm going to get a good book and relax for the remainder of the evening.

Tenten had left a few hours ago. She was in a bit of a hurry. She had gotten a phone call and that phone call scared her. I was going to ask her about but she said that something came up and she would call me after my shift. Of course she didn't eat the muffin she just picked at it. Why does she even order it? A soft voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

_I think you're the one hiding something Tenten not Ino. _

"Day dreaming again?" the voice asked. I could hear the smile in it.

I laughed a little. "Nope. I was just thinking about some things, nothing big. How are you, Hinata?"

She smiled. Hinata was a junior at Fire Academy as well. We had a few classed together but we never talked except outside of school. She was a shy girl and she kept mostly to herself. She had beautiful long black purplish hair and gorgeous pale white eyes. I will never understand why she was shy with the way she looks.

She started working here a couple of months ago and that's when we really started to get to know each other. I remember when she was so shy she would always stutter and blush around people, but now she was a lot more confident.

"I'm great. How are you? You seem kind of down today." My lips twitch almost as if I was about to smile. She had always had a way with reading people. I wonder if it was because of her eyes. I guess I would never know.

"I have had a very stressful day. I'm dead tired. I'm surprised that I'm not in the ground right now."

"Well the shop is empty for now, why don't you tell me what happened? Maybe I could help."

I sighed for what the hundredth time that day. I really hate spilling my burdens on others but I really needed to vent right now. I started from the beginning and ended with the phone call from hell. I didn't think my day could have gotten worse but it looks like that it did. I think someone up there hates me or wants to cause me misery. I don't know what I did to get the wrath of someone up there, but obviously I did.

"Well I got to say Sakura you are in a bind. I wish I could help but I got nothing." she said blushing a little bit. I smiled and waved it off letting her know that it was okay.

"It's okay. I feel better now. Thank you for listening." She smiled. She took a quick glance at the clock and sighed.

"I'm sorry Sakura but my shift is over. Do you work this weekend?" I shook my head and told her I don't work until Monday.

As she was clocking out the door opened; I didn't bother to see who it was. Hinata gave me an apologetic smile then walked out the door.

"Just take a seat and I'll be with you here in a minute." I said with out turning around.

I turned not expecting to see _him_. There sitting where Hinata was just sitting was Sasuke Uchiha. Dear Lord. Sasuke Uchiha is sitting right in front of me. I think I'm going to die. This would be a fantastic time to have my visions back now.

I blinked realizing I was staring. I was taught better than that.

"Um…Hi there. What can I get ya?"

"Black coffee," he replied in a husky voice. I nodded. I swear his voice belongs in a bedroom not here. I grabbed the pot and poured him a cup. I smiled and continued to clean up the place.

"Sakura. Come here for a second," Sam yelled at me from her office.

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

He shook his head.

I nodded and went to see Sam.

"Sakura, I got to get going. I'm sorry. Can you close the place? I got to stop can get some things for the shop." I think my mouth fell two feet to the floor. She promised she wouldn't leave me here alone again.

"Sam, you promised-" I started but she cut me off with a wave of her hand.

"I know hun, but I got to get going. I'll call you. Bye." she said slamming the door shut. I frowned.

_That's it. I quit! _

I turned to Sasuke and walked behind the bar. I really didn't want to be left alone here with him. He scares the hell out of me. I decide to take a quick glance to see if he was sane. As soon as I did I forgot how to breathe.

He was extremely handsome; it was completely obvious why every woman in town wanted a piece of him. He was six foot one and had gorgeous onyx eyes with a gray tint that could see into one's soul. (I would know because I saw them earlier.) He had black hair but it had a blue tent to it, it looked good with his pale skin tone. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, loose fit, but not baggy and he was wearing a white button up top. He looked more like a model instead of a college student.

I was about to get back to work when something caught my eye. It was a chain hanging around his neck. I couldn't see it very well his shirt hid it from me. For some strange reason I felt that I had seen it before. Was that a cross?

"Like what you see?"

I blushed and turned away, all the while apologizing my head off.

He smirked. "Hn."

I looked back at him but my eyes went straight to the necklace. My eyes widen.

**--+--**

_I was standing in front of a big desk with a beautiful women sitting behind it. She had long blonde hair and she had a jewel in the middle of her forehead. She looked like she was in her late twenties, early thirties maybe. Beside the woman was a young woman with a pig in her arms. _

"_Are you afraid, Miss Haruno?" the women asked showing her fangs. _

"_No." _

"_Good. You will be guarded twenty-four seven. You will never be left alone until we figure everything out. Sasuke will take you to your new living quarters."_

_Sasuke opened the door for me. I was almost out until her voice stopped me. _

"_Oh and Sakura… Welcome to Cross." _

--+--

"Cross." I whispered.

"What did you say?" Sasuke said narrowing his eyes at me.

I blinked. That was completely different from my other visions. There's no pain; I took relief in that, but only in that. There was nothing bad happening. Maybe my visions did advance. Where was I? What the hell was Cross? Why was I there? Why was Sasuke there? Who or what was the woman?

_Stupid question, I know what she was but how? They're only legend. Wait then that means Tenten- _

A growl pull me away form my thoughts.

"Sakura, you got to get out of here."

"What-" I started but the door busted opened and cut me off. I looked up and I was a bunch of guys looking kind of drunk. Sasuke turned slightly to them and growled again this time louder.

"Too late," I heard him say. "Sakura stay behind the counter. Trust me."

Dumbly, I nodded.

"Hello there Sakura," one of the men said.

_Damn my stupid name tag._

I gulped and replied with a small hi.

"She's pure." one said smirking at me. I flinched.

_What does the mean?_

"Huh…you guys need to leave. We're closing." My voice was shaking. There was five of them and one of me. There was no way I could fight them if they wanted something. I was terrified. I looked over to Sasuke slightly praying for him to help me.

_Oh god._

Where was he? Why did he leave me here alone with these guys?

"Looks like your little friend left you all alone." He started towards me with a suggestive smirk. "I'm going to have a lot of fun with you. Afterwards you won't have to worry though."

"And why is that?" I asked walking backwards trying to think of a way to get out of here. The group of guys just laughed a sadistic laugh.

"I'm going to kill you." He said jumping on the bar. I screamed and turned to run, but I was blocked by a guy standing in front of me.

_Where did he come from?_

Before I could do anything the one who jumped on the bar grabbed me and pinned me to the wall while the other guys stood around laughing at me.

"Please! Don't do this! Please!" I cried. He was strong, stronger than any man I have ever come across. I knew he wasn't human it was obvious but what was he. I knew I seen something like this but I was coming up blank.

My eyes flashed open when I felt one of his fangs run across my neck. "No! Please don't!"

_Bang!_

* * *

_Me: Alright I know I should not be writing another fic with all my others not even close to being finished yet but I'm having serious a battle with writer's block so hopefully writing this story will defeat that. Review and I'll give you Itachi and Sasuke! Oh and cookies!_

_Itachi and Sasuke: Hey!_

_Me: Shut up you idiots! –smiles innocently- Review!_


	3. Chapter 2: Realize

_Hey y'all, I would like to take this time to say thank you to all of my reviews! You guys keep me writing! Love you guys! _

_I'm sorry about any errors in this story. _

_Reviews:13 _

----------+----------

**Full Summery:** I never thought that I would ever be of any importance but here I am in the middle of a war between you won't believe it vampires. I use to be a normal teenager, who happens to be able see things, and now I'm being hunted for my 'gift'. My father was murdered for trying to warn me but instead I met a vampire who happens to be here to help me. And now I'm learning that the people I'm around were vampires. Why the hell didn't I see any of this coming?! This all has to be a dream. Just a Dream.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. However I do own Gaara –police sirens- It's a keychain!**

**-----+-----**

**Just a Dream**

**-----+-----**

**Chapter Two: Realize**

I've been sitting here for over four hours just trying to make since of what I saw. Why I came here. Why I'd agreed to this madness? One would possibly do it out of fear or maybe just curiosity. I could understand that but I'm doing it because I really have no choice in the matter at hand. I'm doing it because I have no where else to go.

Ever since I arrived at Cross I've been getting this feeling that there is something that they are not telling me. I've got to figure it out before I met this Hokage. I already know that I'm going to join this institute but I don't know the reason why? And until then I won't join Cross. I need to focus. I have to try and see something.

It's a useless effort, I know, but maybe sleep will help. Sleep? I would give my soul if I could sleep but not here. Not when I know they are watching everything I do. I can't even sit on this balcony with out someone checking on me every two minutes. I do not understand this lunacy. Is it because I survived a vampire attack? Or is it more than that? Could I know too much? Maybe it's got something to with my dad…..Okay I'm over thinking this.

"_Don't worry so much you'll get a migraine. Just relax."_

Relax. How? I know something is off about this whole thing and I know a secret is being kept from me. Tenten couldn't look me in the eyes, which meant trouble for me. I wish she was here I could use a friend right now. I don't care that she is a vampire.

KnockKnock

A sigh escapes my lips. Maybe that's her….who I'm kidding it's most likely a guard. I slide off the balcony's railing and check to make sure I'm decent. They had given me fresh clothes since mine were vamp invested. My hair is still damp from my shower but that's fine. I decided that a spaghetti strapped nightgown with a blue sweater was decent enough.

I opened the door to find Neji Hyuga on the other side. Oh the joy.

"Haruno, please come with me."

"Um, Neji, maybe you didn't notice but I'm in a nightgown." I tried to say with little annoyance as possible. _"Who does this guy think he is? King?"_

He looked me up and down and shrugged. "You're covered. Now come."

I don't care if Tenten loves him he is a dead man. I can't believe this guy and he's a prodigy? "I don't know who you _think _you are Hyuga but I'm going to get dress first. That a problem?" I slam the door in his face before he could say another word.

I grabbed a pair of jeans, bra, and tee. I glanced at myself in the mirror and was shocked to find someone else glancing back. Have you ever wondered why we look different after the unexpected happens? I didn't until now. I looked different somehow older, maybe, not so innocent. I shake my head. It was just this place that's all. I dress quickly, grab the sweater I had early and walk out the door.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. It's just this place, you know?" I apologized only I really didn't want to but that me sweet, sweet Sakura.

"Hn." Ugh! Not him too!

As we are walking I'm looking around for Tenten. I really want to talk to her and maybe she could give me my cell back. Ino's probably bombarded it with voice, texts and who know what else. Will I ever see Ino again? God stop thinking like that damn it!

Wait. Maybe I could see for myself if I can see Ino again. I look to make sure Neji's not really paying attention. I closed my eyes and focus. Focus.

-----+-----

_A gorgeous pair of baby blues stares back at me in wonder. "Sakura, I'm sorry but I can't." _

_I blink trying to hold back my tears. "What do you mean?"_

_She turns away from me and starts walking away. "I don't think we ca be-" _

**-----+-----**

"Haruno." Neji demands looking at me like I disappeared then reappeared. "What did you see?"

I shake my head at him. It's really none of his business what my visions are about. Besides I don't even know what it was about. Was that Ino? Somehow I don't think so but why do I all of a sudden need to be reassured that we are sister through and though. God I wish Neji would go away so I can cry my eyes out.

"It was nothing important." _Not to you anyway._ He nods, excepting my answer, but reluctantly. He tells me we need to keep going we are late. I roll my eyes because I could care less. It's times like this when I could use my mom or dad.

Dad. Oh my god is he okay? What if he went to the shop after I left? Oh dear Jesus I need to call, e-mail, visit or something; I just really need to get in touch with him. "Neji?"

"We're here."

Well not what I wanted to know but fine I'll go with it. We enter the room without knocking (he's above knocking apparently). Neji leave me and stands beside Tenten, who is still avoiding my gaze. Doesn't she know that I need a friend right now? That I don't care what she is? I mean look at me I'm psychic. A Oracle or whatever you call me, I'm a freak too.

"Hello Sakura welcome back." The women from my vision, who I now know is Tsunade, said. I nod back my meek hello. I don't feel like talking anymore. She scares me a little bit but by glancing around I'm not the only one who feels that way.

"Sakura," she sighed, "There is no need for fear. As I said before I merely want to help you. I know you hate the idea of twenty-four hour guard but I assure it is necessary." She leans on her elbow and grabs a drink from behind her desk.

"Gah! Lady Tsunade is that really needed?! You are holding a very important meeting here!" exclaimed Shizune. I raise a brow maybe this woman is not half bad. Maybe.

"Oh alright. Shizune is right. Sakura, I need to explain why you are here."

"Miss I don't mean to be rude but I don't care. I want no part of this. I just want to go home." I said with great determination. She glared at me for a minute then laughed.

"My, my you are a spit fire at heart aren't you? You dare disrespect me? Be a good girl and I won't drain where you stand."

I scoff. "I don't believe that because if you wanted me dead I'd be dead. I was also not trying to disrespect you at all. I was just trying to save you the trouble of holding this meeting."

Before any of you ask no, I do not have a death wish but I refuse to a puppet to anyone. It's bad enough that I have these visions which I can barley control. I hear gasps around the room. I do not need to look to see everyone is tense to see what happens next. I also know Tenten is trying very hard not laugh out loud.

Tsunade narrows her eyes at me. "Listen to me girl. I rule this place not you so keep your mouth shut." I was about to retort but stopped myself in time for the door to open. "Ah! Uchiha, so glad you have decided to grace us with your presents." Tsunade's voice took a sarcastic turn.

"Aa." He stands next to a blonde with blue eyes. God, where has he been since last night?

Flashback~

_My eyes flashed open when I felt one of his fangs run across my neck. "No! Please don't!"_

_Bang!_

_I froze and watched as ash fell onto the ground. Oh dear mother of god I almost die. That thing was trying bite me and- oh geez. I need to run! Move Sakura! MOVE!_

"_Sakura." I glace up at the voice that got me out of my thoughts. Sasuke?! You didn't leave me? Thank you!_

"_Sakura, stay down and close your eyes. Do not open them until I say." My answer was obvious. I ducked down under the bar and closed my eyes and waited. Sadly, I tried not listen to the noise by covering my ears I still heard._

_THWACK! THUD._

_CRASH! CHRUNCH!_

_BANG! SCREAM!_

_Please stop please. Although I wanted to I never looked up. I didn't want to see things, no matter how evil, die right in front of me. It seemed like hours before Sasuke got me. _

"_Come I'm going to get you out of here." I looked up at Sasuke and notice something move. A shadow? "Sasuke?" I said and pointed. He turned and mumbled a curse before pulling me behind him._

_I never heard the door until another gun was fired. Sasuke and I turned to the other and while I sighed in relief, Sasuke shook his head. "I leave you alone for a few hours and this is what happens." Tenten said in disbelief. _

End Flashback~

No matter how many times I think about that night I still can't believe it happened yet here I am. Here I am in a room with the undead. So do you think the mental institution will love me or what?

"Teme, what took you?" the blonde said punching Sasuke in the arm.

Sasuke smirks. "Dobe."

Tsunade rolls her eyes. "Anyway, back to the business at hand. Sakura, I will explain everything if you will just listen." I could tell she really wanted my cooperation but I'm not willing to give it to people to whom I do not trust.

"I am sorry but please understand I've been through hell. I do not wish to be here any longer. I want to go home, school, work, and everything else before hell came to bite me in the ass. I want my cell back so I can get a hold of my dad-"

"Enough!" she growled. "You do not understand the danger you are in! You can not go around acting like you know nothing, Oracle!" I mouth forms into a hard line because I know she is right.

"Kura, just listen to Lady Hokage and shut up." Tenten said pleading me with her eyes. I nod. "Alright, I'll listen."

Everyone (except Sasuke and Neji) gave a sigh of relief. They were most likely thinking it was going to be a Showdown or something. Ha! Now that would've been a funny thing to see! I'm pretty sure she would have won.

"Thank you. I've brought you here as protection for you at of request from your father. Please do not interrupt me." She said as I was about to open my mouth. Already thousand of questions started to go through my head. My dad knew these people? When? How? Why did he never tell me?

"You father is a good friend of mine. She helped me develop the technology to walk out in sunlight. A brilliant man your father but I have not heard from in several years since your birth. When he found out about you premonitions he contacted me, for good reason, an Oracle is rare anymore. Maybe three are alive today.

"We are not just vampires here, child, werewolves, witches, and more. Live in these halls. I'm a vampire yes but only half. I am also a witch. You are apart of the wican category. Naruto and Kiba are werewolves but they are rare as well. Most of these people that you see before you are either vampire or witch."

Okay how do you digest what you once thought was fantasy is not life? She must be kidding to think that I could take all of this in at once. My head fells like it is going to explode with all this information. I wonder?

"Why are werewolves so rare?"

She smiles a mocking smile. "They are not but these boys and their families are because they are not like the wolves who work for Sound. Sound in the organization that we are fighting against. They are pure evil and want nothing but to rule this world. Wolves love bloodshed and mayhem; they will do anything for a meal if need be. Our wolves have kept their human souls and have not succumbed to the devil."

I gulped. Geez this is some scary messed up shit. I look over at Tenten for help. She looks at me and nods. "Lady Hokage, maybe we should let Sakura rest on this knowledge. I think we might have frightened her. Also we do have to go to school and she does have a job."

I perked up at the sound of going to school. Ino! I'll get to see Ino tomorrow! I could kiss Tenten right now but I won't because it's just not my thing. Job? Do even still have a job after last night? That place was a mess, the king of messes. I doubt that Sam is going to let me come back. Great, looks like I'm going hunting….again.–cries on the inside-

"Yes you are right Tenten. Now Sakura as I said before you will be guarded twenty-four seven. At school Tenten and some more of my agents will be watching in you. At work the same thing so no matter what you will be guarded. Sasuke, go get Sakura a cross."

Said man rolled his eyes but nonetheless did what he was told. As he walked out I decided to ask the oh-so-needed-to-asked-question. "How will I know who are Cross members?"

Tenten came to stand by my side. "We all have a cross necklace. See?" She held hers out to me. It was gorgeous silver and ruby. The silver had intersecting lines to from the cross and the ruby was in the middle of it. "The ruby keeps us vampires from burning in the sunlight. Wolves have a gold one with a blue stone to control the fazing. Witches are rose gold with a diamond in the center."

Wow it's so beautiful. Diamond…..I get a diamond! Hell yes! "That is so awesome."

She laughs just as Sasuke comes stalking back in the room.

"Haruno, you only get one of these." Sasuke said opening the box. Me thinking he's hot does nothing for this moment so I just nod and smile like an idiot. Great.

He smirks. "Hn. Turn around." I do as I'm told because he scares me and he's hot. It takes me a second to realize that _he's _going to put the necklace on _me_. I lift up my hair and I feel it gently land on my neck. I turn and shyly smile at him and mumble a 'thank you'. He nods and then go back to stand next to the blonde. I blush and turn my attention back to Tsunade.

"That necklace has a tracking system in it so we will be able to find you. We will also know if you are in danger in case you sneak away from us." Tsunade said as she grabbed the bottle again. Pouring herself a drink she says we a dismissed.

Well looks like I'm going to be here for awhile might as well get use to it. At least I still can go to school, work (if I have a job still), and get to lead a somewhat normal life just with a few precautions. I just hope my dad is okay and that soon everything will be back before hell opened up to me.

**-----+-----**

There you are! Chapter two! I'm so sorry that it took me so long to get this to y'all! I just don't have access to a computer like I use to. This chapter was really hard for me because I didn't want to start it off at the cliffhanger. I hope y'all enjoyed! I will try to update soon but I can't make any promises. Thank you to all of those who reviewed!

Review!


End file.
